In some existing systems, an achievement includes a reward that a user earns for completing certain actions in a gaming application. Achievements are sometimes difficult or time consuming to accomplish, but rewarding to users due to the rewards they provide to players. Some existing systems display overall achievements of the user from the last game, or game statistics from the current game. However, in these existing systems, the displayed achievements may not be relevant to a current context of the user playing the game application. For example, while the user is playing in level two, achievements from level one may be displayed. Further, the displayed achievements in the existing systems often take up valuable screen space and reduce the visible portion of the game being played. For example, the achievements are displayed within the game playing screen (e.g., the achievements overlap the game playing screen).